


Paradise

by lumifuer



Series: Valentine's Day Collection [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, loki being a hopless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The God of Mischief takes it upon himself to make sure you’re going to spend this special day in a right way.





	Paradise

“So that’s what you had in mind,” you giggled.

A few days ago Loki asked you to accompany him on a small trip. He claimed that he had some errands to run but said errands just happened to be on Valentine’s Day. Still, you decided to ignore this little detail and agreed to help him.

Today, he showed up at your doorstep, dress in black and looking as effortlessly stunning as only he could. “Ready?” he spoke with a mischevious grin dancing on his lips. You took his outstretched hand and followed him into the car which has taken you to the beautiful spot in the nearby park that you had no knowledge of. It seemed like a completely separate part of the city, hidden from humans’ gaze and that you could truly appreciate.

He led you to the quiet place surrounded by trees with a single bench sitting in the middle. You noticed a basket with all kinds of food and a bottle of champagne waiting to be opened. “Is this what you call running errands?” you chuckled, letting go of his hand to get a better look at this magical place. You could hear all kinds of sounds; from birds chirping to water running. Somewhere in the distance, a child was laughing but you failed to find a source of the noises as if they were coming from outside of this enclosed place. You could ask Loki about the purpose of this trick but you didn’t want to spoil the charm.

“It was foolish of me to try and hide such obvious plan but you know that I enjoy a good facade.”

You smiled at him and finally sat down on the bench. But apparently, that wasn’t in the script as the music appeared, flowing smoothly through the evening air.

“May I?” he extended his arm and you took it without hesitation. With Loki, you never had to worry about your lack of skills when it came to dancing. He was a perfect leader, making your body move smoothly in the rhythm of the music. His hand was placed on the small of your back while the other was still holding yours, his thumb caressing your skin.

“Be my Valentine?” he whispered into your ear.

“Do you really need to ask?” you smiled softly and heard him chuckle before he placed a brief kiss on your forehead.

The rest of the evening was truly magical. You could spend eternity in his arms, swinging to the music, letting him hold you close and enjoying each other’s company in this little paradise.


End file.
